


umbrella in the not autumn rain

by yakusoku



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, aka when sayo still has a huge inferiority complex, hina is mentioned very briefly, this is set before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakusoku/pseuds/yakusoku
Summary: in which sayo has an umbrella, tomoe does not have an umbrella, and there's also a cat





	umbrella in the not autumn rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snufkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufkings/gifts).

> it's almost 4 am i don't know why i did this

_Rain._  
  
It was all Sayo could see, no matter how far she looked. The sound of raindrops hitting her umbrella accompanied her wherever she went, beating in an unsteady rhythm. Her shoes were soaked from the countless puddles she had stepped in, her feet were cold and they hurt too, but she paid it no mind as she kept walking, without a destination in mind.  
  
It wasn't like her to be soaked, freezing, and wandering aimlessly. It wasn't like her to be constantly splashing in puddles either. But whatever goal she had when she stepped out of the house, along with any form of common sense, had all been washed away by the rain long ago.  
  
_Rain, rain, rain._  
  
The same words kept repeating in her head, as if it wasn't obvious enough that she was walking in the middle of a downpour and she had to remind herself that it was raining. There wasn't anything else to think about--or at least, she didn't want to think about anything--so she let herself be carried away with her thoughts about the rain, and only the rain.  
  
Thunder cracked in the skies, bringing Sayo out of her thoughts and back into the present. The downpour didn't seem to be coming to an end anytime soon. In fact, it seemed as if it was only getting stronger. Sayo was grateful that she had somehow wandered to the shopping district. She could quietly wait for the rain to stop at  
a cafe, warm herself up with a cup of tea, until she realized that in her rush to get out of her house, she had left her wallet at home.  
  
It wasn't like she planned on coming to a cafe, so it didn't matter if she brought her wallet with her or not. With nothing to do, she figured that she might as well head back home. How long had she been out anyways? She didn't want to worry her parents, or her sister, and she had homework from school that needed to be finished tonight. Really, what was she doing out here--  
  
_Nya._  
  
Sayo stopped in her tracks, hesitantly glancing around to see where the noise had come from. She shouldn't be wasting her time like this, over something as dumb as a cat, but--  
  
_Nyaa_. The sound came from the alleyway that Sayo had just passed by, and she looked down to see a cat, its grey fur a damp mess, and wide, brown eyes staring back at her. The cat purred, as if telling her to stay, and Sayo couldn't help take a step closer to the cat so that her umbrella would cover both of them. The cat purred again, appreciating her kind gesture in the not-so-kind weather.  
  
"Ah, there you are!"  
  
Sayo turned around to see a girl jog towards her, and she blinked twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Her long, dark red hair stood out in the bleak and water filled shopping district, but that wasn't what caught Sayo by surprise. Who in their right mind would be out here in the pouring rain, without a jacket or an umbrella? But Sayo probably wasn't one to talk, so kept her mouth shut.  
  
The girl crouched down to meet the cat. "I'm glad you're alright. We were worried if you were safe, you know? Even in August, it's rare for it to rain so much." The girl laughed to herself, and even in this cold rain, it was filled with mirth. Her voice was rough but kind, and Sayo couldn't ignore how it filled her with warmth.  
  
The girl stood up again, but Sayo didn't take notice of how tall the girl was, and she bumped her head against the top of the umbrella. "Sorry," Sayo quickly apologized, but the girl laughed again and Sayo felt at ease once more.  
  
"Don't worry about it." The girl smiled, and it was a small smile, but it was enough to tell Sayo that there really was nothing to worry about. "Oh, have you been looking after this cat the entire time?"  
  
"No," Sayo shook her head gently, glancing back down at cat, who was currently licking its paw. "I just happened to be passing by."  
  
"Oh? Then what brings you out here," the girl waved her hands around, gesturing to the rain, "In this wonderful weather?"  
  
Sayo hesitated for a moment, and looked away. Suddenly, she missed the warmth that the girl's azure eyes held.  
  
"I..." Was there really a point in telling this girl about her inner struggles? It wasn't something that you would say to someone you just met, either. Still, there was something about the girl that made Sayo feel like she could spill everything to her--her inferiority complex, how she began playing the guitar, how Hina picked up the guitar as well and hearing her play for the first time was what drove her out of the house--but it didn't feel right to unload all of her burdens onto a stranger, no matter how comfortable she felt around them. And nothing would change the fact that she met this girl no more than five minutes ago, so saying that she felt at home beside her was extremely unreasonable.  
  
"I just needed some air, that's all," Sayo muttered, folding her arms to hold herself. This wasn't a topic that she was the most comfortable with, and she hoped that they would move on from it soon enough.  
  
She glanced back at the girl, who's expression softened. "I see," she replied, and Sayo felt that she understood exactly what Sayo meant, despite how vague she was being.  
  
"What about you?" Sayo asked, both curious and eager to change the topic. "I don't think anyone would like to be out in this rain."  
  
"Ah, you see," she laughed to herself, as if she was thinking about how foolish her response was about to be. "This guy," she gestured to the cat, who was still by their feet. "He's a stray that wanders around the shopping district. Everyone loves him.  
  
"When it started raining, I got kinda worried about him. My little sister was worried too. When she asked me if he was going to be okay, I rushed out here to check on him. Now that I think about it, I should have brought an umbrella or something."  
  
"You're a kind person, aren't you...?" Sayo trailed off, and wished that she knew the girl's name. She also wished she was able to say more than what she muttured, because the girl was much more than just a kind person.  
  
As if reading her mind, the girl spoke up. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Tomoe, Tomoe Udagawa."  
  
"Sayo Hikawa," she returned. There was nothing else to say, and both girls looked away, slightly embarrassed. In truth, there were plenty of things that Sayo wanted to say, but she wasn't sure if she should. She wanted to ask if Tomoe was the eldest child like her, or if she had more than one younger sister. She wanted to know if Tomoe played any instruments, and if she was in a band. She wanted to know what her favourite food is, what she likes and what she doesn't like, what makes her happy and what makes her sad. Sayo wanted to get to know Tomoe more, but if she didn't say anything now they would never be more than strangers who happen to have met on a rainy day.  
  
Maybe this was the world's way of making it up to Sayo, but Tomoe reads her mind a second time and asks her a question. "You know, it doesn't look like this rain is going to end. Do you want to stop by a cafe to dry off?  
  
"It'll be my treat, I feel like you deserve one today."  
  
Tomoe really did read her mind, didn't she?  
  
Sayo smiles back. "Yeah, I would appreciate that."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope they aren't too ooc i haven't proofread this either anyways good night


End file.
